


drowning

by bloom_bloom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M, Oops, he deserves hugs, seungkwan is caught cheating, sorry seungkwan but he's the bad guy here, teen and up because of swearing, vernon been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloom_bloom/pseuds/bloom_bloom
Summary: he knew this would happen so why does it hurt so much?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	drowning

**Author's Note:**

> hi, it's been a while
> 
> i hope you like this even though it's not my best work  
sorry for making seungkwan the bad guy here  
oh and sorry if this seems a little rushed, i did write it quickly  
sorry for any mistakes 
> 
> don't forget to comment and leave a kudo  
seeing your comments always makes me happy

Vernon knew he couldn’t trust his feelings. They would control him if he let them. But there was something that he would always trust, his gut. 

As soon as he stood in front of his and Seungkwan’s apartment he knew something was wrong. He felt a pit form in his gut that told him something was different, that something was wrong. The pit made him stand there for a while, question if he should just leave so he wouldn’t see what this feeling meant when he opened the door. Yet he knew he couldn’t leave, he’ll save himself the doubt of coming back later and having to sleep without knowing what was wrong while in bed next to who might be the cause. 

He had his doubts about Seungkwan. It hurt him to have to think like this, think that he should just leave when seeing the red flags. The flags were often, him coming home while reeking of someone else's cologne. Or even the times of texting him at night saying ‘I’m having a sleepover with Jun’ and getting the reply from Jun saying ‘Are you sure he said that? He hasn’t even texted me today.’ It hurt, it really did to have his partner think that he was just so clueless. It hurt more that he didn’t even question him, that he still fell back into the arms he couldn’t help but love at the end of the day.

He knows what he’s thinking seems crazy, but he hopes that opening their apartment door will give him the reason he needs to leave. So he took out his key and turned the doorknob slowly, letting his fingers feel all of the dents in the metal. Who knows, this might be the last time he’ll even see this door let alone open it.  
His eyes went to the floor as soon as he closed the door behind him. He saw unfamiliar shoes next to Seungkwan’s sneakers. He was going to hold his heart together until he knew his suspicion was right. All he could tell himself was that those shoes weren’t his nor Seungkwan’s, they were a stranger’s. 

After he slipped off his shoes and let his work bag fall next to the little table they left their keys and wallets at and continued. He looked to his right to stare into the living room, nothing seemed different except for the fact that he smelt a different cologne. It smelled like a strong forest, not like citrus fruit which smelled good on Seungkwan and not like the lavender cologne he would wear to calm his anxiety. He hated the foreign smell in the room, it didn’t mix well with theirs. 

He turned his head over to the left to look into the hallway that led to their bedroom and bathroom. He saw clothes scattered down the hallway and into their bedroom through the door that wasn’t fully shut. The hallway light reflected on the glittery black shirt that Seungkwan said he wore for special occasions. The one he wore on their first date. It made him want to vomit, was he just a joke? Was Seungkwan playing with him? Does he even love the older?

The closer he got the door the louder the noises got. The moans, the gasps, the whispers. What the hell was he doing to himself? All he had to do was open the door, but it was so hard. It didn’t matter if this meant he would be free from this toxic relationship, seeing what he knew was behind this door would break more than just his heart. How could he walk out of this without trust issues and weeks, even months, of feeling like absolute shit? 

But he did it, and he saw it. He saw this stranger hovering over Seungkwan. He saw how they both froze at the sound of the door opening. He saw them sit up and look at him. God, he was feeling sick. He felt his chest tighten to the point where it felt like he couldn’t breathe. His eyes just let all the tears he’s held inside just fall. Seungkwan was caught, he had no way out of this. No way out of saying that he didn’t just crush all of Vernon’s trust and love. 

“Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“Vernon, just please.”

“Please what? Act like I didn’t just catch you fucking another guy! Act like I never noticed that stupid forest cologne on you that now fills our bedroom! What are you asking me to do right now!”

“It’s not what it looks like…. Believe me.”

“Oh really?! Then what the fuck is this! Huh! The cat’s got your tongue now? What the hell does this look like you fucking cheater!”

All he could do was just yell while the tears just kept streaming down his face. This hurt, it really did. 

“We’re done. I’m taking my things and I’m leaving. Have fun with whoever this is, just know that you’re fucking shit to me now.” 

He grabbed the suitcase in the closet and shoved all his clothes inside. He took the biggest bag he could find and went through every room and took everything that was his. He wasn’t coming back, he would never talk to him again. 

He stood outside of the apartment complex and pulled out his phone.

“He Minghao, I really need to stay at your place tonight.”

He would get to spend time with the best person in the world.

He knew that he deserved so much better anyways.


End file.
